Creciendo
by neverdie
Summary: Es una serie un poco subida de tono, y para fortuna mía mi buen amigo Kaiser Overlord of Lolis ha podido ayudarme así que espero lo disfruten
1. Cap1 desayuno?

Estos son el remake de los caps que ya había subido antes, pero ahora que tengo a mi buen amigo Kaiser corrigiéndome espero que el fic sea más de su agrado

sin mas que decir el cap

El tiempo pasa sin nadie que pueda detenerle y con ello como ya nos ha demostrado la historia pasada, nada es eterno, ni las estructuras dejadas por los antiguos egipcios, sistemas de gobierno, ni la amistad, ni ninguna de esas cosas que sentimos ya que están en constante cambio y evolución y dan base a nuestro diario vivir... sobra decir que lo mismo se aplica a los héroes, más concretamente a aquellos que vivían cómodamente en cierta T gigante.

Raven se movió un poco entre sueños, ya podía sentir que los primeros rayos de luz inundaban su habitación, pero el placer de estar dormida la ataba a su cómoda cama, lamentablemente su verde amigo no parecía querer dejarla.

-¿Quieres comer?- escucho la hechicera, y con algo de molestia abrió los ojos al verle en su cuarto como si nada mirándole dormir plácidamente.

Desde hace años ya no se molestaba en exigirle a Chico Bestia algo de privacidad, los gritos, amenazas, incluso las peleas que habían tenido, solo le habían enseñado algo a la joven hechicera, BB haría lo que quisiera en el momento que quisiera, y como quisiera, ni siquiera en su propia habitación, era capaz de alejarse el chico verde que parecía la seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno.

-Un poco de agua solamente- logro articular, y un vaso con el preciado líquido le fue entregado en poco tiempo.

Chico Bestia solo se levantó y dejo que sus ojos se recreasen con el cuerpo de Raven, ya que la joven hechicera, solo dormía con un camisón prácticamente transparente y unas pantys azules de encaje, además de que las sabanas estaban prácticamente en el piso y apenas si la cubrían algo de su anatomía

Raven gruño un poco, en advertencia al ver el inmenso bulto en los pantalones de su compañero mientras este se relamía los labios, pero no llego a hacer otra cosa. A Raven le molestaba que cualquiera la viese con semejante deseo.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto la hechicera mientras jalaba las cobijas en búsqueda de algo que cubriese su cuerpo, de la mirada hambrienta de su compañero recorriendo su cuerpo sin duda no era muy discreta y reconfortante

-Casi las 6-

Raven parpadeo un rato, sabía que su compañero jamás se levantaba temprano a no ser que algo importante pasase, tras verle un rato comprendió cuales eran sus necesidades.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Robin fue a ver alguna información que ha recibido de Slade, es una tontería si me lo preguntas, y desea todos estemos listos en caso de que mágicamente el tuerto decida asomar su ojo- se burló BestBoy mientras Raven terminaba su bebida y se sentaba al filo de la cama con la sabana envolviendo su figura.

-Ya veremos si tiene razón en ello…aun es un poco temprano, pero aun asi quiero mi desayuno- dijo mirando de manera seductora al chico quien de inmediato y con una sonrisa en su rostro capto la indirecta

BestBoy solo sonrió al momento de desabrocharse los pantalones y liberar a su amiguito justo en frente a la hechicera quien vio la acción como algo normal, abrió lentamente su boca mientras sacaba la lengua lentamente y de un solo movimiento todo el miembro estaba entrando por su boca hasta la garganta.

Raven sintió un poco de dolor por la forma en que le sujetaba su cabeza haciendo el marcando ritmo muy apresurado de movimientos bastante bruscos, pero no se resistió, es más después de la primera envestida comenzó a acariciar los testículos de su pareja con ambas manos para estimularle, mientras usaba su lengua para aumentar el placer que BestBoy estaba sintiendo.

Pasaron varios minutos donde BestBoy sujetando la cabeza de Raven marcaba el ritmo mientras follaba su garganta con una fuerza y velocidad que hubiesen lastimado a cualquier chica común, para cuando decidió terminar, lo hizo hasta el fondo de su garganta, justo hasta el punto más profundo que su miembro podía alcanzar acto que hizo que raven sintiese expandir su tráquea y prepararse para lo que vendría.

Raven sintió algo más de dolor al momento de la descarga, pero se repuso lo suficiente como para que todo el líquido se fuese directo a su estómago sin derramar una sola gota del semen.

-Esta espeso-Raven se relamió un poco los dedos asegurándose que no le hubiese quedado nada fuera de la boca- un poco mas de lo usual-

-Es un desayuno lleno de proteínas, especial para mi hechicera favorita- se expresó de una forma un poco cínic, mientras veía a Raven-Creo te voy a dar un poco más, después de todo el día será largo y tienes que comenzarlo con energías- y sin esperar respuesta volvió a sujetar la cabeza de su compañera antes de que pudiese objetar alguna cosa.

La situación era igual que la de muchos días, talvez ver esa escena en el tiempo que recién se formó el equipo fuese de lo más imposible, las constantes peleas entre ambos de alguna manera había unido a esos dos que antes parecía se matarían mutuamente pero los tiempos cambian la evolución de una relación llega, y lo que antes nos parecía imposible ahora era cosa de todos los días.

Raven no se resistió, a cualquier otro Titan que hubiese intentado siquiera espiarla lo hubiese enviado a otra dimensión, pero no tenía ningún problema con que Chico Bestia usase su cuerpo para satisfacer su lujuria, además por cada embestida que el verde le daba a ella podía sentir a su cuerpo despertar, desde que había descubierto ese sentimiento del placer no podía negarse a la oportunidad de repetirlo y pronto no sería su desayuno lo que BestBoy tendría que atender.

BestBoy solo sonrió mientras sentía el agradable olor que expedía el cuerpo de su compañera, su vagina ya debería estar lo suficientemente mojada como para que todo bajo ella estuviese mojado. .. ya había aprendido a conocer los patrones de la chica

-Nada de manos Raven- señalo BB en el momento que vio que Raven quería tratar de calmar la picazón de su concha con una de sus manos, está ahora si gruño con fuerza, pero obedientemente quito la mano-Así me gusta-

La segunda descarga fue tan o más grande que la primera, y le dio algunos problemas a Raven para mantenerla en su boca.

-Creo que mi otra boca tiene hambre ahorita- señalo Raven mientras se cubría las manos con la boca para mantener el fluido dentro de ella y le daba la espalda, dejando en claro que no le dejaría usar su boca una tercera ocasión.

-Aquí abajo siempre tiene hambre- comenzando a acariciar los labios superiores sobre la mojada tela-Pero ¿cuál es la palabra mágica?-

Raven gruño y no dijo nada en su lugar levanto un poco su cuerpo para darle mayor acceso, este por su parte solo movió a un lado la tela y comenzó a murmurar débilmente.

-No te escucho-

-Chico Bestia por favor, no estoy de humor- decía mientras movía sus caderas con la esperanza que las caricias que recibía fuesen más fuertes.

-Bueno si no estás de humor podemos dejarlo ahorita- Chico bestia se alejó un paso y Raven se mordía los labios para no lanzarle un grito al darse la vuelta y sujetarle la mano-¿no que no querías más?-

Raven gruño, su compañero se estaba burlando de ella, y en grande, pero Raven sabia no había caso en hacerse la molesta quería sentir el placer en ese mismo instante y el avergonzarse por las estúpidas palabras que quería oír el BestBoy no iban a impedírselo, así que simplemente cedió, y se colocó en cuatro patas sobre la cama con su trasero apuntando a chico.

-Por…por favor….amo úseme- las palabras le salieron más como susurro, pero fueron escuchadas

BestBoy le dio un par de nalgadas, antes de envestirla con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo se lo permitiera.

-Así me gusta que seas una obediente perra -

Raven tuvo que morder las sabanas para no gritar, había sentido como en la primera embestida el pene había llegado hasta su útero, literalmente estaba follándose su útero en este momento, mientras le propinaba nalgadas ocasionalmente. Y ella lo disfrutaba como loca!

Ya después de algunos minutos donde la joven bruja, podía ver como su estómago se hinchaba en cada envestida, se preguntó, ¿cuantas chicas aguantarían tanto castigo sin caer desmayadas o fracturarse?, aunque tonta, la pregunta no dejaba de parecerle fascinante considerando que podría sentirse afortunada de alguna manera por su situación después de todo ¿cuantas de sus compañeras heroínas, soportarían ser folladas por 30 cm de polla?

¿Starfire? Posiblemente no, ella solía hacerlo con Robin, la chica no había tardado en revelar su relación y preguntar algunas cosas que ponía en prácticas con el chico y gracias a eso ella sabía el chico maravilla no tenía más de 17 cm de polla, ocultos en esas apretadas licras, un tamaño más que decente para un humano, pero para ella una mitad demonio, era demasiado poco.

¿Abeja? No sabía y en verdad lo dudaba demasiado, además Cybor si bien aún conservaba lo mínimo que lo calificaba como hombre, ella tenía serias dudas de que su miembro siguiese allí… de manera natural al menos ¿Tal vez esa fuese la razón por la cual la relación de esos 2 había quedado en nada?

¿Argent? Lo hacía más o menos, ella había descubierto a la Titana honoraria, follando con chico bestia en la última fiesta que se había organizado entre ellos y los titanes del este, en parte ese recuerdo la molestaba y la excitaba, si bien ella y BestBoy no tenían algún tipo de relación, solo se ayudaban a mutuamente a complacer sus deseos carnales , el hecho que el pudiese acostarse con otra chica la hacía rabiar mucho, aunque también le hacía sonreír el recordar los ojos en blanco, así como la cara de estúpida que le había quedado en la tercera ronda mientras aún era penetrada por este, como una simple muñeca inflable se tratase. Talvez en un futuro ella la invitaría a pasar una noche en la torre, claro que primero le dejaría en claro quien tendría preferencia, y quien recibía las sobras.

Continuando con el listado llego a Terra, dios como la odiaba, a ratos sentía la inmensa necesidad de ir a buscarla a esa escuela donde BB había dicho estaba después de liberarse de las piedras que la encarcelaban, y mostrarle cuan horribles podían ser sus poderes, aun no comprendía esas innegables ganas de matar a la traidora, pero estaba seguro que si sus caminos volvían a cruzarse la rubia la pasaría realmente mal.

-Raven allí va tu primera descarga- advirtió justo antes de descargar con fuerza dentro del coño de Raven

El orgasmo tomo por sorpresa a Raven quien estaba tan distraída en sus planes de venganza, que casi se desmaya sorprendiendo al chico al ver como Raven no podía ocultar el placer en su rostro.

-JAJAJA parece ser que la terrible mitad demonio está muy sensible este día- se burló, viendo como la hechicera tenía la lengua a fuera y babeaba al borde de la inconciencia

-Sol…o…..solo… me tomo por sorpresa, ayer estabas tan mal que no sentía casi nada-

O si ese era el espíritu, BB gruño una maldición, mientras Raven sonreía triunfante

Pero eso no se quedaría así, no señor, BestBoy iba a hacer que Raven se arrepintiera de provocarle.

Como si fuese un saco de papas, Chico Bestia cargo a Raven sobre su hombro, se sentó en una silla, frente al espejo de su velador, y dejo que ella viese su reflejo

-Te ves bastante cansada Rae-

Raven odiaba ese apodo, siempre que BestBoy lo decía, ella sabía que estaba planeando algo, y está claro no era la excepción, se acomodó en la silla y la subió sobre su pene aun sin penetrarla, Raven no era tonta y sabía lo que Chico Bestia planeaba, el planeaba follarla de tal forma que ella pudiese ver como su reflejo se distorsionaba por el placer que recibió, una idea enferma, pervertida, pero que le agradaba mucho.

-¿Dime Rae alguna vez has probado anal?- la pregunta que le susurro a la chica alarmo a la hechicera quien trato de protestar, pero BB la había penetrado antes de que pudiese decir nada.

La sensación de su primera vez siendo follada analmente desconecto completamente a Raven, se corrió de forma casi inmediata al sentir la fuerza con la que le habían destrozado el culo, por fortuna para ella BestBoy tubo la paciencia de esperar unos segundos a que su cuerpo se calmase y el dolor se le pasase un poco.

El ano de Raven era en extremo apretado, estaba claro que jamás lo había usado, lo cual motivaba a BestBoy a hacerlo más, aun así no quería lastimar a su compañera así que al principio fue un poco lento, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrase y se relajase, disfrutando cada centímetro de nuevas sensaciones.

-¿No puedo creer que no hayamos tratado esto antes? estas tan apretada-

-Maldito animal, espera a que me recupere y te daré tu merecido-

-Si puedes amenazar me pares que ya estas lista para ir un poco más rápido-

-Espera, esto duele- dijo la chica al notar su cuerpo no dejaba siquiera salir el miembro del chico de su interior

-¿Enserio?-sujeta la cabeza de la hechicera, obligándola a ver su reflejo-Porque por la cara que estas poniendo, se da a entender otra cosa-

El enojo desapareció conforme el dolor era reemplazado por placer, casi podía sentir como BestBoy llegaba a su estómago, finalmente cuando lo único que sentía era una agradable sensación de adormecimiento en todo su cuerpo sonrió a su reflejo y le mostró el signo de la paz.

Este era un nuevo agujero que Chico Bestia podía usar, y una nueva necesidad que su parte demonio le pediría atender de ahora en adelante.

-Más rápido Bestia, quiero sentir como destrozas mis intestinos-

-Si ese es tu deseo, lo cumpliré- dijo mientras descargaba en el interior de la chica la cual no pudo resistir esa nueva sensación del semen quemándole las entrañas y casi perdió el conocimiento-jajajaja parece que estás perdiendo el conocimiento-

-Por favor continua, no pares hasta que estés vacío, incluso si me desmayo, incluso si nos descubren, no pares-


	2. Cap2 violación?

Cap2: ¿Dulce despertar?

Raven se movió entre sueños, por el cambio de posición sintió la sensación pegajosa entre sus piernas y el ardor en su recto que le hizo despertarse por completo por la molestia de dicha sensación. Allí estaba ella tirada en su cama apenas cubierta por una de las sabanas ya manchadas por los líquidos que salían de sus intimidades y envuelta en los brazos de Chico Bestia quien dormitaba a su lado silenciosamente.

Gruño un rato, sus piernas no querían responderle, pero ella no podía permitirse quedarse más tiempo en ese estado, y mucho menos que alguien le viese en semejante situación totalmente desnuda con la vagina y el culo abiertos por el reciente coito con el chico dormido prácticamente desnudo a su lado, como único culpable de ello .

-Despierta de una vez BestBoy te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta duermas a mi lado tras el coito-

-Vamos Rae ambos estamos cansado, un poco de descanso seria genial, incluso- pero fue incapaz de continuar ya que de un golpe Raven lo había lanzado fuera de su cama-La violencia no era necesaria-

-Tú te lo has ganado, ya te he dicho que una vez se terminen nuestros encuentros, no deseo que estés aquí así que ¡sal de mi habitación inmediatamente!-

BestBoy le miro un rato largo con tanto odio que incluso la hechicera sintió miedo a aquellos ojos verdes-Como quieras espero hallas disfrutado de tu desayuno al menos- sin decir más recogió sus cosas y salió tan silenciosamente como entro

Una vez sola Raven sonrió, y con algo de dificultad se levantó, no tenía intención de arreglar el desastre, así que pronuncio algunas palabras en una lengua antigua, mientras se dirigía al baño, dejando que todo dentro de su habitación comenzase a levitar. Su cuerpo le era pesado y sus piernas apenas podían sostenerle pero aun así decidió sostenerse por sí misma mientras preparaba lo necesario para darse un baño.

-Hoy sí que fue rudo-con sus manos acarició sus glúteos aun marcados por la mano de su amante y noto como parte de su esperma aun salía de sus orificios-Creo deberé elegir un poco mejor las palabras que compartamos en la recamara me temo le incite demasiado en esta ocasión-

/A quien engañas bien que te gusto/ la voz resonó en su cabeza arrancándole una sonrisa a la hechicera mientras asentía con la cabeza /¿Entonces porque estas molesta?/

-Si se hubiese marchado una vez término, no tendría quejas, teníamos un acuerdo y esperaba lo respetase- abrió la llave y dejo que la tina se llenase de agua caliente, además de que dejo caer un poco de jabón, llenando de burbujas el baño.

/Ten cuidado con lo que pides Raven, ya tienes constancia de que a ratos se te concede/

-Ya se, ya se, déjenme en paz, lujuria si ya estas satisfechas largo, y tu conocimiento nadie te pidió consejos- deja caer su cuerpo pesadamente en la bañera

Chico Bestia camino por el filo de las ventanas hasta llegar a su cuarto, de alguna forma se sentía tan molesto, que la idea de desgarrarle la garganta a le hechicera le parecía una buena idea. Pero al final como era costumbre abandono esos pensamientos, conocía lo suficiente a Raven para saber lo que le haría en caso de no cumplir su parte del acuerdo que mantenían, en el peor de los casos su miembro corría el peligro de ser arrancado de tajo por molestarla, y también conocía lo suficiente a Robin como para saber que no le creería ni una palabra si llegase a contárselo buscando ayuda para evitar la hechicera lograse su cometido.

-Quien diría que acabaría siendo el encargado de saciar la lujuria de un demonio- dios el titulo sonaba tan ridículo cuando lo decía en voz alta, que casi le daban ganas de reír, aun así el día no había comenzado tan mal, le había hecho una mala jugada a Raven al estrenarle el culo, el sabia eso, además estaba seguro le dolería caminar un tiempo y sería una perfecta venganza por lo que le había dicho momentos atrás. Un placer culpable, pero bueno, él también tenía derecho a sacar su tajada de todo este problema.

Y si bien, la idea de saciar el demonio interno te una sexy demonio puede ser la fantasía húmeda de miles, lo que a él le molestaba era el trato despectivo que recibía después de que esta estuviese satisfecha, estaba bien, ella no quería comenzar una relación con él, ¿pero al menos no podría tratarlo un poco mejor?

-Hay ocasiones en las que creo no soy más que un vibrador humano…. Y de alguna manera esa idea no me es muy agradable-

Dijo para sí mismo cuando se disponía a nuevamente dormir un poco en su cama mientras pensaba en la relación que tenía con la hechicera…pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de Starfire, la sexy y completamente ignorante de las costumbres terrestres, visitante de otro planeta quien Entro a su cuarto de una patada mandando a volar la puerta y despidiendo suficiente energía como para enfrentarse a una larga batalla con su hermana blackfire.

-¡Chico Bestia glorioso es nuestro encuentro!, ¡ven y acompáñame en mi ritual de gerfes!- no hubo una pregunta o algún saludo, la extraterrestre solo había entrado en el cuarto y había sacado a su ocupante apenas dándole tiempo a este de sujetar su traje para cubrir su desnudez mientras que la chica le llevaba levitando a su destino.

BestBoy recorrió los pasillos de la torre, mientras la extraterrestre se lo llevaba volando, de alguna forma se había logrado colocar su traje, mientras Starfire lo arrastraba a un destino incierto, y la verdad al chico verde no le importaba, siempre que no fuese algo en extremo bizarro él no se quejaría, ya que si bien no entendía del todo a su amiga, al menos ella no lo trataba como si tuviese un grave caso de retraso mental.

Starfire, muchas cosas podían decirse de ella, y la mayoría serian mentira, o mal entendidos, ella no era tan tonta como todos las creían, solo que ella no entendía la cultura del mundo donde estaba, y prefería no tratar de entender algo que ni sus propios habitantes parecían comprenderla del todo, así que dejaba las explicaciones, los malos entendidos, así como las disculpas a sus compañeros quienes la corregían de tanto en tanto.

Pero la situación actual era urgente, y ameritaba acciones rápidas, sin embargo y como era costumbre en su planeta, ella le daría a BB la oportunidad de una explicación a sus acciones antes de impartir lo que a su perspectiva era la justa justicia.

Salió de la torre y la velocidad a la que volaba se incrementó dolorosamente para BestBoy quien no estaba cómodo en viajar a velocidades de Jet, mientras lo sujetaban de un único brazo. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, una pequeña saliente en la ladera de una montaña.

Chico bestia tuvo que reprimir un grito cuando lo dejo caer directamente de cara sobre la roca, que propósito podría tener su compañera al arrastrarlo a este desolado lugar a juzgar por la forma en que lo miraba casi podía sentir que no le gustaría la respuesta ya que juraría la chica parecía contener algún enojo.

-Amigo bestia, sé que te sientes incomodo por la forma en la que te he traído así, como el lugar que he elegido, pero como comprenderás, mis costumbres exige escuche tu versión antes de tomar una decisión- Star se paró al filo de la saliente dejando a su compañero entre la espada y la pared… o mejor dicho ante la chica lista para combatirle y la caída libre de más de 300 metros a rocas escarpadas

-Y ¿que podría ser lo que deseas te cuente?- BestBoy se rasco la cabeza, si bien, su manía de jugarle bromas pesadas a cada uno de los integrantes de la torre no se había desvanecido en todos estos años, no recordaba haber hecho algo que molestase tanto a Star -¿acaso eh hecho algo malo últimamente?-

Los ojos de Star relampaguearon en rabia-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo!, te considero un amigo y por eso te doy una oportunidad de hablar, pero si no la deseas puedo juzgarte ahora mismo- sin embargo BestBoy no parecía entender de que iba todo y la extraña actitud de starfire le había hecho retroceder un poco hacia el peñasco-¡Habla!-

-Este…quisiese saber primero de que se me acusa-

Star no dijo nada unos segundos, pero tras respirar un poco para calmar su ánimo le respondió-He escuchado que "Violaste a nuestra amiga Argent"-

Chico Bestia abrió los ojos y balbuceo un rato mientras sudaba levemente… es cierto había tenido sexo con la titán honoraria pero había sido consentido y talvez fuese culpa suya que acabase perdiendo la conciencia en medio de la faena pero ¿Cómo es que ella se había enterado de ello? Y ¿Por qué pensaba había sido violación?-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Violado? ¿Por mí?- , o si el día parecía que acababa de empeorar sin duda alguna

-Según se ella tenía algunas marcas en su cuerpo algo particulares cuyo estado era más que perturbador y he escuchado algo de eso junto con algunas cosas más que te incriminan sin duda alguna - pese a que el tema era grave, en los ojos de BestBoy no había otra cosa más que duda, lo cual despertaba un poco de dicha en Star, posiblemente lo que había escuchado no era más que como lo llamaban los terrestres un rumor infundado, ósea una mentira, claro que aún no estaba segura –Veo que no sabes de lo que hablo, ¿aceptarías una entrevista con Argent para aclarar este asunto?-

BestBoy aún no salía de su asombro, pero asintió, ella se elevó y antes de irse le dirigió una mirada que claramente le advertía que de irse de ese remoto lugar en el que había sigo dejado, las consecuencias serían graves.

Mientras Starfire iba con por la chica en las afueras de la ciudad en cierto sitio más que inusual Los muelles locales las cosas apestaban, y eso Robin lo sabía más que bien, hoy más que cualquier día que el lograse recordar, la información que había recibido sugería que Slade había sido visto sacando un pesado cargamento del muelle la anterior noche aunque se desconocía la naturaleza de este o la veracidad de la información, y él estaba empeñado en descubrir la verdad de ella.

A su lado Cybor trataba de razonar un poco con su líder, quien estaba en modo "Slade", ósea en modo "no escucho a nadie hasta que se me pegue la gana"

-Robin, llevamos aquí medio día, y no tenemos ni una pista, ¿podemos para la vigilancia un poco para comer siquiera?-

Robien gruño en negativa, pero su estómago gruño más fuerte una afirmativa, haciendo que el chico maravilla maldijese en vos baja.

-Un poco de comida y veras que estaremos más atentos a los detalles que el hambre ha hecho pasemos por alto- dijo mientras sonreía y mostraba su mano robótica en señal de paz.

-Solo algo ligero, aún nos queda medio muelle- y Cybor sonrió como si le hubiesen regalado dulces a un niño pequeño después de poco eran pocas las ocasiones en las que le ganaba un argumento a su líder

La comida llego rápido, un pedido a un restaurante en las cercanías, mientras en una pequeña mesa improvisada revisaban todos los registros de mercancía que habían podido conseguir, sin pena ni gloria ambos héroes comían un poco, el uno tan metido en los papeles que casi no veía lo que se metía a la boca, el otro muy preocupado, pero por un asunto diferente.

-Oye Robin… ¿tu que piensas de lo que dijo Acualad?, digo no sonaba muy seguro respecto a ello y además ¿no debería ser Argent quien dijese algo al respecto si fuese cierto eso?- se aventuró a sacar el tema Cybor, y agradecía que su líder estuviese tan ocupado en otro tema, que el tema hasta el momento solo había quedado como un dato al aire.

-La mayoría de las víctimas de violación tienen miedo de encarar a su agresor… es algo que aprendí en más de una ocasión en gotham-

-puedes tengas razón en ello, pero digo y si es solo un rumor, Acualad no parecía tener pruebas o algo como para decir esas cosas de bestia-

-Chico Bestia es un peligro potencial, viste lo que fue capaz de hacer cuando se transformó en la bestia-

-¡Quien ataco a Raven no fue el! –Levantando la voz para apoyar a su amigo- ¿o ya lo has olvidado?-

-No me refiero a eso- dijo sin inmutarse por la actitud defensiva de su compañero- señalo que tener los instintos de todos esos animales dentro, bueno todos tienen un límite y supongo lo sería más en caso de que más de una de sus formas animales compartiera temporada de celo de manera simultánea como el- la mirada de su compañero Robotico fue todo lo que Robin necesitaba para saber que sus declaraciones no le parecían correctas-Interrogaremos a los sospechosos, si BestBoy resulta culpable será encerrado como cualquier criminal, ser un Titan no te pone encima de la ley y debe pagar lo justo por su ofensa-

-¿Y si resulta falso como la vez que Veloz aseguro BestBoy tenía poderes mentales y los uso para controlarlo?-

Aunque la fugas, la memoria de ese incidente arranco una sonrisa al líder quien se relajó lo suficiente como para separar su mirada de los papeles- Si resulta falso, dejaremos que Acualad se seque al sol, por esparcir esos rumores tan desagradables como justo castigo por su desinformación - tras unos segundos Robin suspiro-Si te soy sincero no creo que esto sea algo más que un mal entendido, a lo mucho talvez BestBoy trato de sobrepasarse un poco con Argent con alguna broma o palabra subida de tono que termino en una pelea y algún enfado, pero de no ser así, necesito que estés listo para lo que puede estar por venir, no podemos dejar este tipo de crimen impune-

Cybor asintió sin muchas ganas, él sabía que BestBoy no estaba en la lista de confianza de su líder, pero a ratos sentía que el trato para su compañero era demasiado. Estaba claro que cada quien podía confiar en quien quisiese, pero Robin parecía muy poco tolerante con BestBoy últimamente… incluso no más de un titan pensaba que su actitud cada día era más parecida a la de su antiguo tutor y no todos estaban contento con ello

Robin regreso a ver su vista a los papeles, pero su mente ahora estaba en lo que Cybor había mencionado, BestBoy violando a Argent, no le parecía probable, ella era mucho más poderosa que el chico verde asi que en caso de haberlo intentado ella pudo defenderse sin mucha ayuda pero, aun así la situación le parecía adecuada, si actuaba con inteligencia esto podía ser la excusa adecuada que el necesitaba para reorganizar los equipos.


	3. Cap3 Starfire?

disculparan el retraso, pero este capitulo fue borrado y reescrito barias veces, agradezco su apoyo a Kaiser como siempre por ayudarme a corregir el fic, a ngefan2010 por algunos comentarios que espero hayan mejorado en algo mi estilo de escritura.

sin mas que decir el capitulo y espero sea de su agrado

Chico bestia decidió esperar a que Starfire regresase con Arget para aclarar el mal entendido, Asumiendo que pudiese decir algo para defenderse, ya que si la propia argent lo había comenzado ¡estaba frito! ¡más frito que el pollo que comía ciborg todas las mañanas!

Y mientras esperaba que la chica regresara con la supuesta víctima convertido en un oso para que el viento no lo congelase, los recuerdos de esa noche le vinieron a la mente… como ella se le había insinuado con una comentario sobre si podía mantener la estamina de un burro y se lo había demostrado con creces pero… por algún motivo recordó el encuentro que tuvo con cierta chica gothica tras ello

-Chico Bestia, parece ser que no podrás contener tus instintos eternamente- hablo Raven quien veía a su compañero que seguía moviéndose contra el desfallecido cuerpo de la chica-Te ves muy mal haciendo eso con alguien que se ve ya ni siquiera esta consiente de lo que estás haciendo-

-Tú que sabrás Raven- trato de levantarse y quedar cara a cara con su compañera, pero le fue imposible ya que la chica parecía tener atorada su hombría en su interior y no parecía querer liberar al chico

-¿Estarte conteniendo tanto debe dolerte verdad? ¿aun no estas satisfecho de todo?- a lo que un gruñido fue su única respuesta-supongo no hay de otra-

Con un único movimiento Raven deja caer su ropa quedando completamente desnuda

-¿Que estás haciendo?- el chico verde salto sobre ella pero logro controlarse, apenas ya que la chica había dado en el clavo

-Lo obvio, ven, sacia tus instintos en este cuerpo- decía sin inmutarse pese a la situación en la que estaba… después de todo la chica inconsciente siendo aun penetrada por el chico no daba una situación adecuada

-No quiero lastimarte- Chico bestia se mordía el brazo tan fuerte que este sangraba en abundancia-Si ella que estaba tan segura de si misma quedo asi dudo tu puedas soportarlo… No te sacrifiques-

Raven inclino la cabeza y luego se rio un poco-No me estoy sacrificando, de hecho ¡te estoy usando!, como mitad demonio, mi lujuria es difícil de controlar, tanto que de soltarme un poco mataría a más de la mitad de la población de la ciudad, y creo en este momento estoy un poco impaciente-

Las manos de Raven comenzaron a acariciar el abdomen de chico bestia quien ante esto había logrado sacar su miembro y este toco las manos de Raven quien de inmediato empezó a recorrerlo con sus dedos

-Pero que quede en claro, esta no es una relación ni nada parecido, solo seremos dos personas saciando nuestros más bajos instintos, no quiero besos cariñosos y palabras de amor, o algo parecido, - dijo mientras empezaba a estimular al chico- solo somos macho y hembra fornicando hasta desfallecer

El cuerpo de Chico Bestia se paralizo unos segundos, pero luego de que las palabras de Raven fuesen correctamente analizadas por su cerebro, ¡ataco!, beso con rabia a Raven quien no se resistió, además de que paseo sus manos por el cuerpo desnudo de la hechicera, incluso si Raven le había dado permiso para saciar su lujuria en su cuerpo, no deseaba dañar a su compañera… esa noche no solo había poseído a la Titan del honoraria sino a la chica que creyó nunca poder hacerle algo en toda su vida

Pero entonces Chico Bestia abrió los ojos, justo para ver como la extraterrestre regresaba, pero no se transformó en humano, los recuerdos tan vividos que tenía grabados en su ser por culpa de la piel de la bruja, le habían provocado una poderosa erección que no quería explicarle a Starfire así que mantuvo su forma esperando el pelaje ocultase su libido

-Entonces comencemos una charla ya traje a Argent- señalando a la chica de roja cabellera quien venía junto a ella

-Ya te dije lo que paso, ¿en serio es necesario que lo repita frente a ChicoBestia?-

De vuelta al muelle Robin y Cybor, no habían logrado encontrar nada, pero no tenían tiempo para seguir perdiendo, ya que el banco parecía estar siendo atacado por 5 Hive y Chico Bestia y Star estaban aún desaparecidos y Raven tardaría un poco en unirse a ellos

-Les he ordenado llevar el comunicador en todo momento así que ¿porque carajos lo dejaron en la torre?- gritaba un encolerizado Robin, mientras conducía a toda velocidad

-Cálmate, Puede ser que ellos también estén en problemas- hablo Cybor mientras trataba de darle alcance a su líder

-Más les vale o los tendrán después-

Una vez más en la saliente con nuestro héroe de piel verde, quien ahora no sabía que era peor, una Raven enojada y dispuesta a mandarle al último rincón del infierno por no satisfacerle hasta desfallecer, o Starfire con una aura de energía más que abundante mientras tenía a la supuesta víctima tras ella tratando de no mirar directamente al chico bestia mientras cerraba sus piernas, y cruzaba las manos sobre su intimidad.

-Star, creo estas mal entendiendo este asunto- Hablo el chico verde, quien actualmente casi se podía decir tenía la piel naranja- juro no es lo que crees-

-Acaso me vas a negar lo que nuestra amiga Argent me ha dicho aquí de frente- acuso la extraterrestre con los brazos cruzados

-¡No!-viendo a la chica y a Starfire-bueno no todo, pero aun así creo estas, ¿cómo te lo explico? Mal entendiendo un poco el asunto- "mucho más si esta situación comenzó como la acusación de una violación"

-Chico Bestia mi amigo, comprendo la naturaleza de tus pesares y el dolor que aqueja a nuestra compañera Argent- abraso a su compañero gentilmente desconcertándole -no sabes cuan dichoso es mi corazón ahora que se ha constatado que todo esto no es más que un malentendido-

-por supuesto que es un mal entendido, pero en cuanto a lo último creo no es necesario intervengas digo, ¿hablabas enserio o era una broma?- dijo la chica quien toda roja miraba la escena

-Jamás he hablado tan enserio, y mi amigo si tienes problemas cuando practicas el tayek apok, no me queda otra opción que adiestrarte para que tus futuros encuentros con Argent sean mucho más agradables- dijo sonriendo mientras suelta a su compañero quien cae sonoramente

-¡No habrá más encuentros entre nosotros de ninguna manera!- Trato de protestar Argent, pero la mirada de Star le callo

-El pésimo desempeño de ambos, no es excusa para dejar tu relación, solo necesitan algo de entrenamiento, y da la casualidad que soy muy buena en ese campo-

-¡Te aseguro no tienes ni idea de lo que fue tener al pequeño amigo del chico bestia dentro de una!- dijo más que roja Arget tratando de hacerle entrar en razón- ¡no creo pueda volver a realizar dicho acto con otro hombre!-

-Este… Star creo no entiendes de lo que estás hablando, en todo caso hay algo que quiero preguntarte antes de que pierda el hilo de la conversación más de lo que ya lo he perdido- se sentó y razono lo más que pudo las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, para que estas no fueran mal entendidas-¿acaso estas sugiriendo que tenga sexo contigo para decirme como debe hacerse? Pero ¿Qué dirá Robin si te acuestas conmigo?, digo no sé cómo sea en tu mundo, pero aquí está mal visto que una chica se acueste con alguien que no es su pareja como mínimo-

Star analizo las palabras antes de que una inmensa interrogante apareciese en su cabeza-Yo creí era algo de lo más natural-

-Ahhh-

-Después de todo yo y Raven hicimos un trio con Robin en una ocasión-

-¿Ahhh?-

– ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Está prohibido?-

Tras la declaración totalmente honesta de Star, las piezas comenzaron a caer en su lugar y Chico Bestia ya podía ver un poco el panorama de la situación actual, Raven siempre había estado interesada en el chico maravilla ¡más de la mitad de las chicas que él conocía lo estaban!, el problema para Raven, era que Robin no había podido complacerla… lo que significaba que al menos en una cosa él era muy superior al líder del equipo.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Chico Bestia, talvez él no era tan atractivo como su compañero, pero era el único que podía poner a presumir de complacer completamente a la hechicera, más la sonrisa burlona no duro mucho tiempo, y comenzó realmente a preocuparse, dejando el hecho de Raven de lado. Ahora tenía que tratar con Star quien, tras escuchar una mediana explicación de Argent, y unas pobres escusas suyas había llegado a la conclusión de que él no sabía hacer el amor de forma correcta, por lo que estaba más que dispuesta a darles clases prácticas, lo que finalizando apuntaba a la pregunta ¿Sería buena idea escucharla? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué carajos lo estaba pensando? ¡Podría abusar de la ignorancia de la chica para hacerle llegar a un orgasmo sin igual que nunca lograría su novio!

-Vale supongo está bien, pero hay algo que quiero dejar en claro antes de que digas nada, Robin estará muy molesto si te pilla haciéndolo conmigo… después de todo sabrá no podrá competirme-

Star ladeo la cabeza-¿Porque?-

La mano de Chico Bestia dejo una marca roja en su cara tras el golpe que este se dio a sí mismo

-Este… no creo le guste que lo hagas con alguien más que no sea el sin que él lo sepa- Star estaba a punto de preguntar nuevamente, pero Argent adivino las dudad de la extraterrestre -Y él ¿porque? es simplemente, porque el de seguro te quiere solo para el-

Starfire asintió con la cabeza, ciertamente Robin era bastante posesivo con su relación y ya había demostrado cierto resentimiento a cualquier hombre que se le acercase, aun así el problema de Bestita no se arreglaría solo, ¡ella tenía que ayudar!

-¿Te parece si mi ayuda queda en secreto para todos nuestros compañeros?-

-Espera no estarás hablando enserio-trato de razonar Argent, pero era más que obvio que su opinión ya no contaba para ninguno de los presentes

-Si tú no tienes problemas con eso, y estas decidida en lo que me has dicho, no tengo pega alguna- hablo Chico Bestia mientras trataba de evitar por todos los medios que esa risa clásica de súper villano se le escapase y es que no podía creer su suerte, del rarito del grupo había pasado a tener a la belleza extraterrestre lista para hacer todo tipo de cosas en la cama… y no solo eso la chica Arget al ver como starfire accedía tan simplonamente solo pudo dejarse caer al suelo para lamentarse

-Y justo cuando pensé podría volver a a tener una vida normal, como si nada me salen con estas cosas…-

-Vamos Argent, unas clasecitas y ¡Todo estará bien!- sonrió Bestia mientras sonreía de una forma que no le inspiraba para nada confianza

-Más te vale quedarte en tu forma humana, Eso de usar tus formas animales es un error que no pienso repetir-

Star se llevó la mano al mentón y Argent supo que debería haber abierto la boca-Es cierto que Bestita, puede transformarse en cualquier animal, eso incluye un mulmo vivanhe, mi hermana siempre dijo que eran sus favoritos-

-Este creo que mejor no-"partiendo del hecho que no sé qué sea"- ya tengo problemas con mi forma normal así que para que complicarnos con mis formas animales- a lo que Argent asintió con la cabeza


	4. Cap4 2 chicas mas?

Agradezco nuevamente a kaiserofdarkness por ayudarme a terminar este cap

Jinx estaba excitada y de eso no cabía la menor duda por los jugos que salían de su entrepierna producto de la situación que tenía frente a ella, donde podía visualizar a una enorme bestia peluda de la cual no distinguía con certeza si era una especie de gorila o un gran oso, quien arremetía con rabia ciega a una pobre hechicera de ropas negras cuyo cuerpo era tratado como una vil muñeca inflable, ella no podía más que disfrutar de dicha escena, ver como la chica disfrutar de la faena mientras que tenía en su cuello un collar de cuero que las unía le parecía de lo más excitante mientras esperaba su turno para ser destrozada de esa manera.

-Vaya, parece que quieres partirle en dos- se río Jinx mientras veía la cara desencajada de Raven, mientras jugueteaba con su intimidad- debo admitir que siento curiosidad de saber lo que es tener algo así en mi interior

Las embestidas continuaron por varios minutos más hasta que finalmente tras un largo gruñido la bestia apretó con fuerza sus pequeños senos de la chica como si quisiera exprimirles la poca leche que pudiesen tener descargando todo su espeso semen dentro de Raven, quien cayó desmayada en el acto tras un gran grito.

-oh, raven que desconsiderada, deberías limpiar todo lo que ensucias- dijo mientras movía a la hechicera y observaba el gran miembro lleno de fluidos de esta y semen-no te preocupes yo te lo limpio amo…

Agarro el inmenso miembro de la criatura con ambas manos que superaba el tamaño de su cabeza y tras limpiarlo con su lengua por todo su entorno se lo llevo a la boca con ojos golosos, pero entonces la bestia le agarro con fuerza la nuca y le metió de golpe el miembro hasta la garganta impidiéndole respirar haciendo que se corra en el acto…

Los ojos de jinx se abrieron de golpe tras la fantasía hubiese terminado, observo en sus dedos la mucosa de su interior lograda por su orgasmo y suspiro, era la única mujer en un grupo de super villanos varones ¡y ninguno le ponía una mano encima! Razón por lo que tenía sus hormonas al máximo… no podía creer que ninguno tuviese el valor de pedirle siquiera un beso o siquiera una mamada cosa que sin duda aceptaría a estas alturas.

-Me pregunto qué cochinada estarán haciendo abajo- hablo la hechicera de mala suerte mientras se masturbaba frenéticamente con la puerta abierta, media vestida y con las piernas completamente abiertas, listas para recibir al primero que espíese a su habitación

El solo pensar que uno de sus compañeros que se le ocurriese pasar por allí en esos momentos, de seguro estaba acabada, seria tratada cual animal para satisfacer los más bajos instintos de todo el equipo, quien sabe puede que mamut demostrase el hombre que decía ser y le someta como el bruto que era, jinx esperaba algún día probar la resistencia de este, ser sometida como una vil puta a la fuerza, empezó a tocarse pensando en cómo podría entrar y destrozar sus ropas sacar su pene erecto para metérselo de golpe sin siquiera lubricarle…

O podría ser Gismo quien pasara, el niño no tendría un buen tamaño pero no dudaba que con sus máquinas le pudiese someter y realizarle una exploración completa ayudado de uno que otro juguetito como había visto en unos videos japoneses tiempo atrás, dándole penetraciones dobles o metiéndole aparatos de dudosa procedencia solo por el placer de este.

Ciclope parecía ser de tamaño promedio y si bien parecía ser el único que había puesto un poco de interés en ella, la verdad no le tenía mucho interés más que pensar en el voyerismo que posiblemente el tenia este por ella mas no tenía intención de tener sexo con este de momento…

Suspiro y se lamentó que ciborg decidiese irse con su equipo en lugar que quedarse con ellos al menos el parecía demostrar alguna intención mayor a solo compañera, además hubiese tenido u sin dudas, aunque no sabía si aún conservaba su hombría…bueno era un Cybord algo debería tener, no se creía que con todas esas máquinas y artilugios descuidase lo más importante de un hombre ¿o sí?

Activo su comunicador para ver donde estaban sus compañeros pero al oírles jugar con la videoconsola nuevamente solo refunfuño irritada, desde que habían robado esa consola con el juego de lucha del momento de aquellos personajes japoneses se habían pasado horas en dicho aparato, no podía creer que aún no se aburriesen de estarse golpeando con un disque plomero italiano o rata eléctrica por tanto tiempo además de que no habían salido a robar nada más que unos jodidos muñecos para el maldito juego últimamente.

Estaba tan desesperada que incluso consideraba ir desnuda a desenchufarles la consola y permitirles que hiciesen con ella lo que quisieran por una hora, oh incluso días, muy posiblemente incluso ni siquiera volvería a ver la luz del día de lo caliente que estaba, pero conociéndoles dudase funcionase incluso si lo realizaba

-Conociéndoles posiblemente dirán que tengo las tetas pequeñas antes de volver a prender la consola y seguir ignorándome, carajo ¡quiero coger de una jodida vez! no me importa que me agarre el primer chico que halle en la calle-Jinx dejo de gritar un momento y pensó- ¿y por qué carajo no pensé eso antes?-

Se lamentó a sí misma y se fue corriendo a dar un baño de agua helada esperando tranquilizarse de momento… considerando la idea que había tenido

Por otro lado dentro de la ciudad se encontraba Robin junto a su compañero Cyborg (quien pese a ser medio robot, estaba sintiendo escalofríos por alguna razón) sobraba decir que el líder de los Titanes estaba de lo más cabreado por la desaparición de dos de sus miembros por más de medio día, aunque no estaría tan molesto si uno de los miembros desaparecidos no se tratase de su novia

-Robin debes calmarte no creo sea bueno que seas tan posesivo- hablo Cyborg tratando lo más posible de calmar a su compañero- además no creo esto sea para tanto

-Entiendo que se vayan unas horas-Raven levanta la vista de su libro para observar a su lider- bueno tal vez lo entendería, ¡pero ya es medio día!, ni que decir que tuvimos que detener a los asaltantes de bancos nosotros solos- Robín patea con fuerza una pared- ¡no pudimos poner en práctica el plan delta 9 por su ausencia!

-Seguro es algo importante- trato de inventarse Cybor, pero la verdad el único pensamiento posible que podía tener sobre la desaparición de sus compañeros incluía un inmenso pulpo verde y una chica violable producto del último videojuego que había conseguido -ve mira ya llegaron, "parece no pasó nada"

Esa exclamación no calmo al líder quien corrió a la puerta al encuentro de los recién llegados en efecto eran ellos, Starfire fue la primera en llegar, lanzándose a los brazos de su novio con alegría, ambos volaron en el aire un par de segundos antes de que se soltasen

Raven llego para ver como Bestita y Argent aterrizaban tras ella con un claro sonrojo en sus rostros que no le agrado para nada pero mantuvo su compostura, quería/ ¡debía! saber qué había sucedido.

-Hasta que al fin llegas, si te soy sincera comenzaba a creer que le estabas dando clases de montura inversa de caballo a Starfire- comento con malicia desmedida la hechicera sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo que había dicho.

Ese comentario no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes, Best boy quiso saltarle a la hechicera, pero un gruñido por parte de su líder lo mantuvo clavado al piso, Cyborg trato de hacer alguna broma al respecto pero no se le ocurrió nada, después de todo sus pensamientos no iban muy alejados de lo mismo

-¿Que son clases de montura inversa de caballos amiga Raven?- pregunto de forma inocente la extraterrestre

Argent veía venir el desastre, ¿qué explicación sería buena? ¿Había una siquiera? ¿En verdad el chico bestia haría eso si se lo propusiera? Y más importante que nada ¿Por qué carajos se estaba imaginando eso ultimo?

Robin por su parte se paró frente a su aterrado compañero verde y reuniendo todo la paciencia posible le pregunto al chico (no podía matarlo sin un motivo medianamente solido) su versión.

-¿podrían explicarme a donde se fueron y que estaban haciendo?- por el tono estaba claro que el líder estaba demandando una respuesta

-¿yo?- dijo el chico soñándose esperando zafarse-¿me perdí en el camino de la vida?-

Robin estaba que explotaba por dicha burla sin embargo una mano lo detuvo

-por favor no te enojes como bestita, fui yo quien se lo llevo-Star se sujeta el pecho-Había un tema de vital importancia que debía ser resuelto a la brevedad posible-

Todos levantaron una ceja, que podía ser tan importante como para irse sin siquiera avisarle al menos a su novio

La explicación de Star mantuvo a Argent y Bestboy a la espera del hacha, rezaban porque la chica no dijese de más condenándolos de inmediato, afortunadamente Star parecía eludir los temas que podrían condenarlos

Star se las arregló para explicar que se había enterado del rumor de la violación de Bestboy y como es costumbre en su planeta se disponía a impartir justicia (Robín prefirió no ahondar en el tema, la cara del verde le dejaba en claro que tipo de justicia era la que su novia tuvo en mente), pero como era costumbre también, el acusado podría defenderse

El chico verde y la chica pelirroja se dieron cuenta a donde iba la explicación de Starfire por lo que Argent tomo apresuradamente la palabra y explico que en la última fiesta ella y Bestboy habían bebido demasiado a producto del reto que le había lanzado Acualad por lo que terminaron durmiendo en la misma habitación totalmente borrachos, por lo cual al siguiente día hubo una pelea por dicho hecho cosa que desencadeno lo del rumor

Star se molestó un poco por lo diferente de la historia de Argent, en las versiones que le conto a ella con la que cuenta ahora, pero no lo menciono, sus amigos le habían explicado que aún no estaban listos para que su relación se diese a conocer y querían mantenerla en secreto un poco más, por lo que retomo la palabra contando lo que sería abandonar a Chico bestia en un precipicio en medio de la nada mientras buscaba a Argent para aclarar el asunto, además del interrogatorio con los dos presentes para finalizar en el viaje de regreso (omitiendo algunas partes en el relato, en especial aquellas donde se proponía ayudarles con clases prácticas)

Robin no estaba muy convencido así que pregunto de forma directa-Argent ¿Chico bestia en verdad no te violo? Digo ya sea por el alcohol u otras sustancias, si te obligo al coito sin tu consentimiento debe pagar por ello-

La pregunta era directa quizás demasiado, además el chico maravilla tenía todos sus sentidos concentrados para detectar alguna mentira en el lenguaje corporal de ambos implicados

Bestboy trago saliva con fuerza, ya podía verse muerto aunque no sabía aun si sería enterrado o cremado tras ello

Argent solo negó con la cabeza antes de responder-No pasó nada de lo que tenga que quejarme con chico bestia, salvo el haberme despertado en el piso…y el en la comodidad de ¡una cama!-

La hechicera solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como disimuladamente había empujado el cuerpo de Argent con su pie mientras Chico bestia se la follaba encima de dicha cama.

Argent no estaba mintiendo Robin lo sabía, aun así la reacción preocupada de Bestia le parecía sospechosa, así que se disponía a preguntar algo mas

-Supongo que con todo esto arreglado podríamos ir a comer, ya tengo hambre- dijo Raven para evitar más preguntas-No hay nada en el frigorífico así que toca pizza según la tradición ¿no?

Esta última exclamación emociono a Cybor quien se ofreció a llevarlos en el auto T, y ya que Argent estaba con ellos también podía unírseles

Star se fue arrastrando a Argent, le emocionaba comer por primera con ella

Bestboy desapareció tragado por el piso de seguro se había transformado en algo para huir rápidamente del sitio

Robin suspiro decidiendo dejar de darle vueltas, mentalmente agradeció a Raven la llamada de atención, las tenciones estaban algo altas, si el continuaba preguntando las cosas podían ponerse feas

-Supongo que seguir preguntando es innecesario ¿verdad?-

Raven miro a su líder unos segundos antes de responder

-Argent ha respondido con la verdad, seguir metiéndote en eses asunto solo dañara las relaciones que tienes con el equipo, además Chico bestia será un tonto pero es incapaz de hacer algo de lo que le acusas-

-Bien-Robin se quedó viendo como la hechicera se retiraba, ya con el asunto de Slade y BB resuelto, la mente del chico maravilla paso a pensamientos un poco más agradables-¿te apetece otro trio para esta noche?, todo este tema me a estresado, ¿qué dices?-

El corazón de Raven dio un vuelco ante tal propuesta pero negó con la cabeza

-lo siento voy a tener que negar esa propuesta-

-¿porque? sé que lo disfrutaste la otra vez- Robin sonrío buscando ver si lograba alguna reacción de la chica

-Fue agradable no lo niego, pero no soy de las que disfrutan ese tipo de cosas-

-aun no invito a Star, si quiere puedes venir sola-

Robin había sido muy directo, demasiado para el gusto de la hechicera, estaba claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, y más que nada ambos no tenían el tiempo para alargar la discusión, así que decidió ser más cortante

-Robin, no es por menospreciar tus cualidades ni tus habilidades, pero soy un demonio, esa noche resulto ser un error, ya que cuando tú y Star se fueron a dormir yo seguía muy insatisfecha- Tal vez fue demasiado directa- cosa que creo comprensible al tener dos damas en tu cama-

Esa declaración fue como un mazazo en todo el orgullo de Robin ¿acaso se había dormido sin complacer a la hechicera?

-Mira no pongas esa cara, la verdad lo disfrute mucho, pero eres humano y yo soy un demonio, ya es bastante impresionante lo que lograste hacerme sentir-Raven mueve los brazos buscando una forma de arreglar el problema- digo alguna vez has leído las historias de los Sucubulu, no soy uno de ellos, pero más o menos para que me entiendas tengo unas necesidades casi tan grandes como las de ellas, asi que dudo un mortal como tu pueda complacerme

Raven se quedó viendo a su líder un rato antes de comprender que el asunto no tendría una solución, así que decidió desaparecer, ya le hallaría una forma de arreglarlo

Robin se quedó con la boca abierta un rato antes de gritar a los 4 vientos-¡Raven te juro que la próxima vez terminaras andando con muletas!- afortunadamente para ese momento todos estaban ya subidos en el carro T y ya que tenían una nueva pasajera y su líder tenía una moto no lo esperaron

Horas más tarde Jinx caminaba por la ciudad, como criminal buscado que era, no podía simplemente ir por allí, así que se encontraba usando un añillo holográfico para ocultarse creado por gismo, claro que antes de cogerlo debió haberlo reprogramado, ya que en estos momentos todo el mundo la veía como un corpulento gimnasta moreno de casi 2 metros de alto caminando como travesti por la calle ahuyentando a todos los chicos de la cera.

-Esto no está funcionando-

Jinx maldijo un poco su suerte, pero como ya era más de medio día decidió dejar la búsqueda por unas horas, un tipo diferente de hambre la estaba matando

Curioso fue el destino ya que el mismo restaurante que ella eligió, estaba auspiciando una comida para los superhéroes adolecentes. Trato de salir apenas los vio, más una muchedumbre de periodistas tapaban la puerta

Ya sin escape Jinx maldijo de nuevo a su suerte, mientras se sentaba en la mesa que estaba libre, afortunadamente esta estaba a una distancia algo segura se sus jurados enemigos.

Mientras se encontraba comiendo su orden de pasta, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía a los héroes, esta mañana había tenido una fantasía con el chico verde convertido en una peligrosa bestia se follaba a la pobre hechicera de una forma muy salvaje, cabe señalar que ella y Raven estaban atadas con un collar de cuero sometidas por el chico que podía transformarse en criaturas con virilidades más que apetitosas

Y es que no podía evitarlo, ninguno de sus compañeros la veía como mujer, además los titanes se veían tan apetitosos

Las habilidades metamórficas de Bestboy le daban un sinfín de posibilidades y variantes que solamente en sus fantasías más retorcidas podrían darse

Robin seguramente también estaría muy bien armado, no por nada no tenía vergüenza en usar esas apretadas licras y con su entrenamiento debería tener una estamina más que envidiable

Cybord no estaba segura, pero la idea de que el moreno se contentase con ser un cuasi hombre no le parecía factible pero debía admitir aún conservaba algo de sentimientos por su compañero temporal en Hive

Por otra parte estaban

Raven esa quisquillosa hechicera, la idea de verle ser follada por un perro verde le parecía muy factible, en carácter ambas no eran muy diferentes así que sus gustos posiblemente no diferían tanto además quería verla ser sometida de una u otra manera

Starfire, la verdad no podía imaginarse que le gustaría a la chica extraterrestre, aunque si todos los videos y juegos de extraterrestres que había visto tenían algo de verdad, a la tamaramaniana le gustaban o los inmensos tentáculos pegajosos o el que le introdujesen objetos de diversos tamaños para examinar su interior de todas las formas posibles

Luego estaba Argent, a ella solo la conocía de mirada, nunca había luchado con ella, ni la había tratado pero parecía ser una chica que estaría gustosa de comerse su vagina con gran aprecio

Mas sin embargo sus pensamientos se dispararon al ver a un grupo de estudiantes entrar al local ¿acaso era Terra, la Titan traidora?

-¿Ella no estaba muerta? - Jinx se congelo un momento, algo no estaba del todo bien- Incluso hubo un modesto funeral para darle el último adiós a la rubia-

¿Los había engañado? ¿Y porque parecía vivir una vida ahora como estudiante?

Todos los titanes estaban comiendo pizza y demasiado distraídos en sus asuntos, jugándose bromas, o lanzando uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar que hacía que Argent se sonrojase casi tanto como el color de su pelo, o que Star preguntase en voz alta alguna cosa que nadie quería explicarle, así que todos estaban distraídos y no veían alrededor, todos menos Raven

La mitad demonio estaba molesta aunque trataba de disimularlo, ella ya se había planteado un posible trio con la pelirroja, claro que antes de eso quería experimentar un par de cosas con Chico bestia, una que otra sugerencia que sus emociones le habían pedido para complacerse, siendo estas:

Tímida y Amor habían sugerido un juego de roles basado en una historia romántica que leyó hace mucho, le parecía algo cursi pero no se quejó, siempre que Bestboy comprendiese que era solo un juego y no algo real estaría bien, pero solo en el cuento después de todo no tenía intención de servirle como una maid dócil para nada más….de momento.

Valiente quería que chico bestia la llevase a un motel y estar allí hasta el amanecer, algo muy arriesgado considerando que su relación debía ser un secreto, pero el peligro la ponía a mil y mas si seguía su otro consejo de tener sexo en publico en lugares como parques o estacionamientos de centros comerciales

Tonta había sugerido que a Chicobestia le creciese otra verga y así poder follarla por ambos lados a la vez, idea imposible ya que a la gente común no le crese una verga de la nada aunque se quedó con la duda si habría animales con dicha característica

Conocimiento contra todo pronóstico había apoyado la idea de Tonta, señalando que había un par de hechizos que podía servir para tal propósito y de ser necesario podrían incluso clonar temporalmente a su compañero

Ira quería experimentar algo con cadenas, cera derretida, y una fusta de cuero, no estaba segura de que, ya que Raven prefirió ignorar su sugerencia sobre todo al oírla mencionar perforaciones en lugares poco convencionales

Claro que ahora que estaba la pelirroja, todos sus planes se venían abajo provocándole mucho disgusto, bueno la titán honoraria no se quedaría para siempre, respiro profundo y trato de calmarse, claro que nada la preparo para lo que vio entrar por la puerta vestida de colegiala apenas abrió los ojos

-Terra- fue una maldición apenas audible

Se escuchó dentro de la cabeza de la hechicera, una conversación de todas sus emociones

Duda: "¿qué hace la traidora aquí?"

Valiente: "¿cómo se atreve a aparecer aquí?"

Conocimiento: "Chico bestia ya nos había dicho que estaba viva, supongo que ha venido como estudiante, según BB ella no recuerda casi nada de su tiempo con nosotros"

Tímida: "Creo es lo mejor"

Rabia: "Hagámosle recordar, grabemos nuestras memorias en sus huesos"

Una encarnizada discusión entre las diversas personalidades de Raven dio lugar, algunas preferían ignorar a la recién llegada, ahora que había olvidado todo de ellos, lo mejor sería dar borrón y cuenta nueva, Rabia quería servir vino en el cráneo de la traidora, y cuando las cosas parecía se saldrían de control

Lujuria: "chicas chicas, no hay necesidad de ponerse violentas, no cuando hay muchas otras formas de solucionar eso, escúchenme tengo un plan"

Todas las Ravens se callaron y escucharon

Chico bestia vio con horror el cuadro más hermoso que se pudo imaginar, Raven ¡estaba sonriendo! ¿Acaso este era el preludio a su muerte? Algo le decía que ese no sería su día


End file.
